


Pictures

by Jillian



Series: Finding Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Steve reads the file Natasha had given him about his Bucky and every night he can't contain himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

He still can’t believe it. His Bucky is still alive and he had saved his life. _His_ Bucky!

Steve sits up in a too small, too soft bd in a teeny tiny apartment Fury had arranged for him when SHIELD went bust and they needed to lay low for the time being.

He’s reading the file Natasha had given him at the cemetery weeks ago for the millionth time. Or he’s more staring at the pictures attached to the file for the millionth time. There are a few of them in there and he has them all spread out on his blankets. The two in the middle are his favorites. One of the Bucky he remembers and the other of how he looks now, looking in the direction of the hidden camera.

He still looks as handsome as he had back in the forties. Maybe a little more rough around the edges but that makes him even more beautiful than he already is.

Steve remembers when the old picture was taken. It was the day after the night they had gone all the way for the first time. Bucky couldn’t wipe that smug smile off his face all day.

Fuck, he misses him. He misses being _with_ him. He misses his touch, his lips around his cock, his fingers deep inside him. He misses being inside him. He misses those tight walls around him as he pushes deep inside his hot hole, filling him up with his juices.

Steve leans back against the headboard. A hand slips underneath the covers, just like every other night since Natasha had given him those pictures. The first night he couldn’t control his urges after seeing those pictures, he had been embarrassed. Now he doesn’t know how to survive the night if he doesn’t give in.

He’s not even wearing shorts or pajama pants anymore. They’re only in the way, it only slows him down.

With one hand already on his cock, too impatient to wait for the lubricant his other hand is blindly grabbing from his night stand, he slowly strokes up and down.

He slides down just a little bit. Tonight he’s going to give in to something he’s been denying himself of for as long as he’s been giving in to his want for his Bucky.

He pores a generous amount of lube onto his fingers… on both his left and his right hand. Immediately his left hand returns to his aching cock, the cool lubricant a relieving feeling to his burning flesh. 

The other hand slides further down until it carefully touches his rim. Steve hasn’t touched himself there since Bucky went to London to serve in the 107th, that was for Bucky and Bucky alone. But the need for it is too strong now. 

Steve circles his rim, tickling the puckered flesh, teasing himself by not going inside yet. His other hand goes faster and faster, up and down, causing more and more pre-come to form at the tip of his purple head.

He can’t hold it any longer. He needs to feel that rush of someone inside of him. Even if it’s just his own fingers. He is imagining it’s Bucky’s fingers anyway, just like the hand around his cock is Bucky’s hand.

The slick finger slides inside easily. Steve doesn’t take it slow, he pushes in as far as his finger will go, just like Bucky used to do it. Another finger soon follows. He doesn’t need that third finger, these two are all he needs. Besides, he had made Bucky a promise; no more than two until Bucky returns home. Because when Bucky was to return home, Bucky would finally fuck _him_. 

Steve is panting, beads of sweat trickle down his temples. His right hand is pumping up and down furiously while his left hand is looking for his prostate. It doesn’t take long to find and when he does, he practically howls. 

Thick ropes shoot up, covering his t-shirt that he couldn’t be bothered with to get out of the way. All too soon his cock is too sensitive to keep pumping but his fingers remain deep inside his hole for as long as he can.

After a while he takes off his shirt and cleans himself up with it. Tomorrow night, he thinks, he mustn’t forget to take his shirt off if he is going to finger fuck himself again. He can’t catch his come when his fingers are deep inside his ass.

And he is definitely fucking himself again tomorrow night. Right now he can’t figure out anymore what had held him back the last couple of weeks in the first place. 

And maybe he needs to make copies of the pictures. One of these days he might shoot his load the wrong way and then he can’t look at his favorite spank pics anymore. Maybe copy them into his mobile telephone somehow. Then he’ll have them with him at all times and he can keep the originals safe.

He carefully tucks the pictures back into the folder, just like he does every night. And just like every night he puts the folder back in his night stand, next to the lubricant.

He’s going to get his Bucky back one day. And he’s going to give him his promise when he does. That day can’t come a moment too soon…


End file.
